High School Drama
by Amsparz
Summary: I'm totally star struck when I find Atticus Mitchell in one of my classes...Then I'm even more shocked when I find out my worst nightmare! Some of the people in this story are real and some I made up. The school is real though. Rated T for language.
1. The First Day

Dear Diary, it's almost one in the morning and I can't sleep. My first day of high school's in the morning and I'm a nervous wreck! What if I'm late to all my classes? What if I don't have any classes with anybody I hang out with? What if I don't see my crush? Oh well…guess I'll have to find that out at school…

When I got to school I didn't really find any of my friends, but once I gave up looking, my best friend Allyson came up to me giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Ally…let go…I CAN'T BREATH!" I gasped.

She let go, "Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too! So what classes do we have together?" I asked curiously. "I don't know…here, lemme see your schedule." We exchanged schedules.

I screeched, "YAY! We have Biology together!" I pointed out the class on both of our schedules. Then the bell rang. We both jumped. "Aww Shit! We're gonna be late for class!"

Allyson looked at her phone for the time, "Yeah we should probably get go. See ya in Biology, Amanda!"

"See ya!" I shouted over my shoulder, running to my first class.

**Author's Note: This story may take me a while to update on sooo...please be patient. Oh! And like the description says, some of the characters are real and some people I made up. I won't tell you their real names, however, I will tell you right now that my character's name isn't made up, my _real_ name _IS_ Amanda.**


	2. Surprise Math Student

My first class was kinda boring. But my next class was math! I know that's not really exciting, but I have a crush on a guy named Jathan and I'm PRAYING that he's in the same class as me. I walked in nervous, but then once I saw him, a wave of relief came over me. I was gonna go and say hi when I froze in disbelief.

Atticus Mitchell, yes Atticus FREAKING Mitchell, from My Babysitter's a Vampire, was in my math class! My eyes grew HUGE! My Babysitter's a Vampire is like, my FAVORITE Disney Channel show and he's my FAVORITE character! OH MY GOD _THE_ ATTICUS MITCHELL IS REALLY IN MY MATH CLASS! What was he doing at the Linn-Mar High School? Did the rest of the cast of the show go here too? Who cares? I'm freaking excited!

I kinda started to hyperventilate. Once I got my breathing under control, I walked over to him, thinking, _Amanda, relax and calm down. Don't make him think you're a freak._

When Atticus saw me, he turned towards me and smiled at me with this AMAZINGLY heart-melting smile. _OH MY GOD HE'S SMILING AT ME!_ , I thought.

"Hi…" I squeaked. I cleared my throat and started over, "Sorry…uhh, hi, I'm Amanda."

"How's it going, Amanda? I'm Atticus," he said, still smiling.

I was BEYOND star struck. I was speechless! I didn't know what else to say! "Uhhhmm…I uhhh…ummm…" I stuttered. Thank god the bell rang. We took our seats…Atticus to my right…Jathan to my left…and me in the middle.


	3. My Past with Jathan

During class I could hardly concentrate. I was probably taking turns between staring at Jathan and Atticus. But mostly at Atticus. After class, Jathan pulled me aside to talk.

In 8th grade last year we were in the same art class as well as math together. I didn't have a crush on him until one day, on the bus ride home, I was listening to a song that reminded me of him and then BAM, I had a thing for him ever since then. He's not really the cutest guy in the world, but he's really sweet.

"So how was your summer, Amanda?" Jathan asked.

"Good. How about you?" I replied.

"Same. I didn't really do all that much."

"Yeah! Neither did I!"

Then the bell rang for passing time. "What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Uhhh…Spanish."

"Hey me too!"

"Really? What teacher?"

"Mrs. Chappa."

"Me too! I'll walk you there."

"'Kay…" I was glad 'cause I had absolutely NO IDEA where her classroom was!

**Author's Note:**** The way I developed a crush on "Jathan" is true. And yes, we did have the same art and math class last year, I'm not making this up. The ONLY things I'm making here are well...for one thing, KNOWING ATTICUS, "Jathan" being in any of my classes so far, same with "Allyson", some other things.**


	4. Yet ANOTHER Embarrassing Fail

At lunch I looked for Allyson. Once I found her and we got our lunch, I told her about math.

"Oh my god! THE Atticus Dean Mitchell is in YOUR math class?" CLEARLY Allyson knew who he was.

"I KNOW RIGHT? That's exactly what I was thinking!" I said with this weird 'crush mode' face.

"So did you say anything to him?"

"Well…when I starting say something…I squeaked…"

"OH GAWWWWD, AMANDA!" Allyson groaned.

"I know! Anyways I started over, and without squeaking, said 'Hi I'm Amanda' then after he said hi, I was so speechless I started stuttering."

Ally continued groaning, "Ohhhh, Amanda you SOOOOO BLEW IT!"

Then we heard a voice behind us, "Soooo blew what?" Ally and I both quickly turned around. Atticus was standing right behind us! We both froze. That happens to us ALL THE TIME…ECSPECIALLY Allyson!

Once again I was so star struck I started stuttering, "Uhhh…nothing. Just…random stuff." Ally nudged me, hinting an introduction. "Oh! Atticus, this is my best friend Allyson. Ally, this is…well…you know who this is." Now it was _her_ turn to be star struck. "Uhh…ha…yeah hey." He smiled at us with that same heart-melting smile he gave me earlier. Once he left, Ally and I looked at each other like 'Ohhhhh mmyyyy gawwwwwwd! He is sooooo cute!'


	5. Wait a Minute WHO YOU ARE YOU DATING?

The rest of the day seemed to just fly by. Before I knew it, I was in Biology. I found Allyson and we took our seats. We were both still gushing about what happened during lunch. The bell rang and the teacher started introducing herself. At that moment, the door flew open and Allyson and I looked up. Atticus stood in the doorway. He was clearly out of breath from running.

"Sorry…I'm late…" he huffed.

"It's alright, Mr…"

"Mitchell."

"Right. Please come take a seat next to Ms. Spars." the teacher held her hand out to the empty seat next to me. My eyes grew huge again. He sat down next to me.

"Hey." he whispered.

"H-hi." I whispered back.

Then a girl I knew named Marni raised her hand and said, "Umm, Mrs. Wheaton. I don't feel comfortable with Atticus sitting next to her."

I turned to her and snapped, "Who are you? His girlfriend?"

"Actually, yes I am!" she snapped back. Allyson and I turned to Atticus and shouted, "WHAT?", while he just sank down in his chair. Ok…let's recap shall we? In math AND lunch, he smiled at me as if he was flirting, and forgot to mention that he was dating the biggest bitch in the whole 9th grade? _**REALLY?**_ I did _**NOT**_ see that coming!


	6. New Neighbors and First Day Stories

"I am _**BEYOND**_ pissed right now!" I growled at Allyson on the bus ride home. She was 100% on my side. "Yeah, I know me too! I can't believe he played you like that!" I thought about what had happened today. "Uhhhhgggg! I feel like such an idiot," I groaned. "But then again, really? Marni Hoffman and Atticus Mitchell? I JUST DON'T SEE IT!"

The bus stopped on our street. We got off and walked to my house. When we got there, we noticed that the house in between mine and hers was sold.

"Huh…I wonder who moved in…" Allyson wondered. I was asking myself the same thing. We walked into my house. My older sister Kayla and her best friend Christian were at the kitchen table doing their homework.

Kayla looked up. "Hey guys!"

"Hey sis!"

"Hey Kayla!"

"Wha-? What about me?" Christian asked, offended. Ally and I laughed, "Hey Christian!"

Anxiously I asked, "So do you guys wanna know how our first day went?"

"Huuuuuh…YES!" they both said.

"Ok," I started. "So in math, I see Jathan, and right as I'm about to go and say hi, I see, _THE_ Atticus Mitchell, in my math class!"

"Ohhh god! **THIS** oughta be good!" Kayla laughed. Christian just looked confused.

I just continued, "So I walked over to say hi, but when I said hi, I more like squeaked it!" Kayla and Christian burst out laughing. "I started over and said, _without squeaking_,hi. After he said hi, I was so speechless I started stuttering."

At that point, they started laughing even harder. "And then at lunch, when I was telling Allyson about it, just when she's saying something about it, Atticus walks up to us, asks us what we were talking about, and we both turn around, and we're both probably thinking, 'Holy shit! How much did he hear?' Because, you know, that happens to us _**A LOT**_." Ok now neither one of them could breathe!

"THEN, in BIOLOGY, when we were still obsessing over what happened during lunch, the bell rang, and Atticus comes rushing in, out of breathe, and then Mrs. Wheaton asked him to sit next to me! So of course I'm freaking out in my head. After he sat down, Marni Hoffman raises her hand and says, 'Mrs. Wheaton I don't feel comfortable with him sitting next to her!' so I'm like, 'Who are you? His girlfriend?' and she's like, 'Yeah, I am actually!' and so Ally and I turn to Atticus like, 'WHAT?' and he just sinks down in his seat."

Now Kayla and Christian were both bug-eyed. "I know Marni's sister!" said Kayla. Christian nodded her head, "Yeah so do I! Melanie's sooo nice!"

"Well apparently Marni isn't!" Ally snapped, not really to either one of them. Kayla and Christian got up. "Hey guys, I'm gonna walk Christian home. Gonna be ok for a few minutes?" "Yeah we'll be fine."

After they left, my mom came through the door. "Hey Mom!" I said. Mom looked up, "Hellooooo. Hey Ally!" Then I asked about our new neighbors.

"They're coming over for dinner tonight!" she replied. "Really?" I asked, then added, "Can Allyson stay then?"

"Sure! If it's ok with her mom though." She turned to Allyson, who already had her phone to her ear. "Already on it…hey Mom, uhhh, I was wondering if I can have dinner with Amanda tonight?" Mom and I could hear a voice on the other end, "Because I wanna meet our new neighbors! Her mom said they were coming here for dinner tonight…yes I'll come home and change…okay bye."

"Well? I asked curiously. "I can eat over here but I have to go home and change first." she said as she headed for the door. "Ok see you in a bit then." I said as I went to MY room to change.


	7. The Boy Next Door

I was in my room, but I wasn't in there changing. I was doing my homework…HA-HA-HA-HA! I'm just kidding! There WAS no homework assigned! No, I was sitting at my laptop on Facebook and Tumblr…ok mostly Tumblr. I stopped and wrote in my diary.

Dear Diary, OH MY GOD! My first day as a freshmen in high school, was **COMPLETELY INSANE!** I found out that one of my Disney Channel crushes is in MY math AND biology classes! Also…I found out that he's dating the biggest whore in the whole 9th grade! Oh! Gotta go, having dinner with our new neighbors that live next door.

I walked downstairs as the doorbell rang. Mom answered it. "Hey Ally!" "Hey Mrs. Spars. Is Amanda upstairs?" Allyson asked as she walked in. "COMING!" I hollered from upstairs.

She looked confused, "Did you even change?"

I looked down then back at Allyson. "No. I think what I'm wearing is fine. Why?"

"Because on my way over here, I saw one of our 'new' neighbors."

Now _I_ was confused. "What do you mean by 'new' neighbors?"

"Meaning, we already know one of them."

Ok I'm excited now! "Really? Who?"

"Our new neighbors' son…is Jathan!"

"Jathan?" I screeched. Then I ran back upstairs as Ally followed.

I ran to my room and slammed the door…in Allyson's face.

"OW!" She yelped. I let her in with a 'that's GOTTA hurt!' look on my face. She stood at my doorway holding her nose. Once she stepped in, I closed the door. "What the hell?" she yelled, still holding her nose. "I think your door broke my NOSE! OW!"

"I am so sorry! Are you ok?" I half laughed. Clearly she didn't find that funny at all. She carefully took her hand off her nose. It was surprisingly not bleeding…but MY GOD was it swollen! Thank god it wasn't broken because I started laughing even harder!

Ally scowled at me and snapped, "Ok shut up and tell me if it's bleeding!" she sounded kind of nasally. Once I calmed down I managed to spit out, "No…but it's REALLY swollen!'

After that, we started arguing about it. Then I said, "Ok, three things: One: you cannot take a joke! Dos: I said I was sorry and I know shouldn't have laughed. And C: what do you think I should wear for when Jathan and his parents come?"

I walked over to my closet, which was cluttered with all kinds of crap by the way, to pick out a cute outfit. We spent like the half hour looking for one. Then we FINALLY decided on a REALLY cute gray top with sparkles on the upper half and a pair of some bright blue Capri's. After that, we picked out a necklace with blue beads to match my Capri's, two blue bracelets, a ring, and then sprayed myself with some of my favorite perfume.

The doorbell rang as I was putting on my favorite lip gloss. Our heads popped up and we looked at each other when we heard it. Ally and I were already running downstairs before Mom could call us down.

_Oh my god this is it! No turning back now!_ I thought. My heart was beating a million times a minute. I was beyond nervous!

Mom opened the door when we reached the bottom of the stairs. We stood at the bottom step as she greeted our new neighbors…not knowing that we already knew their son.

Mom gestured Jathan towards us. "Girls, this is the Johnsons' son." When he saw us, he was in shock, "Amanda? Allyson?" I managed to smile, "Hey Jathan." I said nervously. "Oh! You three already know each other?" Mom asked shocked.


	8. Embarrassing Dinner with Jathan

Ally piped up, "Yeah! We all go to the high school together. And not only do we KNOW him, but he's ALSO Amanda's-" I cut her off by nudging her in the ribs, and then finished for her, "Also my friend." My parents looked at me suspiciously.

Just then, Kayla came downstairs. She froze when she saw the Johnsons. "Mom! Why didn't you tell me we were having people over?" "Well I thought I told Amanda to tell you."Mom said, looking at me. Kayla gave me the 'death glare'. I spoke fast, "You said NOTHING to me about telling Kayla! If you did, I CLEARLY wasn't paying any attention!"

Mom turned to our neighbors. "Does Jason-" "Jathan." we all corrected. "Sorry. Does _Jathan_ do this to you guys too?" "Are you kidding me? ALL THE TIME!" Jathan's dad replied. Mrs. Johnson nodded in agreement.

When we all sat down for dinner, well…let's just say that it felt awkward sitting between Allyson and Jathan. We were almost done with dinner, Jathan's mom asked, "So Amanda, do you and Jathan have any classes together?" I replied, "Uhh, yeah! Math and Spanish."

Then Jathan jumped in, "What lunch do you and Allyson have?" "'A' Lunch." we said at the same time. "Really? Where? 'Cause I have 'A' lunch too, but didn't see either of you." "They were probably stalking you!" Kayla said under her breathe. I flicked a pea at her. Ally snickered.

I then answered. "We were over in the back talking to a guy we know." "Who?" he asked. "Atticus Mitchell!" Kayla and Allyson said in a girly fan voice. I sunk down in my chair in embarrassment. My face was beet-red.

Now everybody else was interested. "Who's Atticus Mitchell? Mom asked. Kayla happily answered that. "Disney dude that Amanda's OBSESSED with!" "OHHHHHH GAAAWWWWD KAYLA, WHY NOW?" I moaned. She then added, "I'm not even kidding! She's got him ALL OVER her Tumblr wall!" I sank down even more. "She probably has him as her phone wallpaper." she said as she went for my phone.

_GOD DAMMIT KAYLA, YOU SHIT-HEAD!_ I thought. My eyes bugged out as I slapped my hand over my phone, because I really did have Atticus as my phone background. Well...him as Benny in one of my favorite _My Babysitter's a Vampire _episodes. It was the one where he takes a picture of himself and accidently made an evil clone of himself.

Kayla struggled as she tried to pry my hands off my phone. I may be small but I'm still pretty strong. As we fought over my phone, Allyson, with a smirk on her face, asked, "You do have him as your background, don't you, Amanda?" "SHUT UP, ALLYSON!" I shouted. She just shook her head and went back to eating.

Kayla managed to loosen my tight grip and had the phone in her hand. "HA! GOT IT!" "Please, Kayla why do you have to do this to me!" "'Cause, it's my job." she said as she figured out how to unlock its keypad. She looked at and then burst out laughing then showed it to me. I snatched the phone and relocked the keypad.

"Amanda, lemme see…" Allyson urged. I unlocked the keypad and showed her. She smiled and said, "Oh my god, I love that episode!" Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Can I see? asked Jathan. "NOOO!" Ally and I both said. Mom had her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes.

When we were done eating, my parents went on to talking to Jathan's parents, and Kayla went into her room. I apologized to Jathan about Kayla, "I am SOOO sorry about Kayla, Jathan!" "Nah, it's cool…I didn't know you knew Atticus…well…at least knew OF him." I started blushing again. "Yeah, as you can now probably tell, I love his show." Allyson cocked one of her eyebrows, "Love the show? Amanda, you're OBSESSED with him AND the show!" "And proud of it!" I snapped.

Jathan laughed. He has a goofy laugh. But I think it's cute.

**Author's Note:**** Now before you go saying things like, "Oh my god Amanda, how do you live with Kayla's character all your life!" or "Wow your sister's so mean!" I just want to clarify that Kayla's character would NEVER do ANYTHING to embarrass me like that!**


	9. Me vs Marni and Marni vs Atticus

The next day at school, Ally and I were talking about last night at dinner. "I can't believe that Kayla did that to me!" I whined, referring to the Atticus-as-my-phone-background incident at dinner. Allyson agreed, "Yeah! That was so mean of her! And in front of Jathan and his parents too!" "UGH! Don't EVEN bring THAT up!" "Sorry…"

We stopped at our locker to put our stuff away. As I did, I couldn't help but notice that Atticus and Marni talking, laughing…god it made me sick. I still couldn't believe that they were together. It hurts me!

A hand suddenly waved over my eyes, "Helloooo, earth to Amanda!" Allyson yelled. I must not have been paying attention because it sounded like she called my name quite a few times. I shook my head out of my daydream. "Sorry, what did you say?" "I said come on we have to go to class." "Oh ok…sorry I was…" she cut me off and finished, "Dwelling over Atticus dating Marni?" "But I just don't get it though, Ally! I know it shouldn't be that big a deal because he's 16 and Marni and I are 14, but she's just so NOT his type!"

"Oh well. I guess we'll just have to live it." Ally said, shrugging. I shut our locker door. On our way to our classes, Atticus and Marni passed us. As we rounded a corner, Marni tripped me, sending my stuff flying in every direction. Everybody in the hallway except Allyson and Atticus burst into laughter. "Watch where you're going, freak!" Marni snapped, smirking. Atticus stepped in, "Marni, stop it!" He helped me pick my stuff up and asked, "Are you okay, Amanda?" I looked up at him and nodded as he helped me up. He had the most AMAZING brown eyes I've EVER seen! I'm a total sucker for brown eyes. "Thanks." I whispered.

Then as they were leaving, I muttered to myself, "You're such a bitch, Marni." Apparently not soft enough because everybody either gasped or went "Ooooo!" or "Oh, no she di'nt!" Marni whipped her head around, "WHAT, did you just call me?" I handed my stuff to Allyson. "You heard me. I said that you're such a BITCH!"

Now she was pissed, "NOBODY, talks to me like that!" "Uh, honey, I think I just did!" Ok, NOW she looked like she was gonna either punch or slap me. Atticus then stepped between us and said, "Okay! I think we should all get to class before one of you ends up murdering the other." "Atty, did you NOT hear what she said to me?" Marni protested. He looked at her hard, "Yeah, I did, but ya know what? You can be a bitch sometimes!" Her eyes went huge as soon as he said that, and so did the rest of ours. I was trying so hard not to burst out laughing!

"Excuse me?" she asked. Before Atticus could respond, the bell rang for class. "We'll talk later." he said. They both walked away in different directions.

**Author's Note: Ok...JUST to let you all know, I'd NEVER have the guts to say that in real life...Oh! And about the brown eyes thing? It's true because I have brown eyes too so I'm kinda bias. Don't get me wrong! I wouldn't JUST date guys with brown eyes (That is...if I ever had a date)! Well anyways, FOREVER ADM!**


	10. Psst, Can I Have Your Number?

Throughout the day, I kept thinking about Marni and Atticus's fight. I always find those fights funny…but to be honest, at the same time, I kinda felt a little sorry for her. I have no clue why, I just do. Anyways, I kept my distance from her. But I also want to have a REAL conversation with Atticus. Which was kinda hard because whenever I try to go and say 'hi' to him, she'd ALWAYS be at his side. But there were two times when I could make my move without Marni getting in the way: math and lunch.

I walked into math and took my seat. Jathan's desk was empty. _Huh…wonder where he is…_ I thought. He's probably either sick, running late, or went home early…couldn't be sick. THAT, I would know because I had dinner with him last night, and none of us felt or looked sick.

My wondering came to a halt when Atticus walked through the door and sat down next to me. He smiled and said, "Hi." I replied with a smile. Then he said, "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened this morning with Marni." "Thanks. And I'M sorry I said what I said. I didn't really mean it…well…I did, but I was mad."

He snickered, "Amanda it's okay. Although, I was surprised when you stood up to her like that. Normally people run off bawling. But you actually had the guts to tell her off. After I stepped in, I regretted it the second i did." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? She deserved it!" "Well yeah, but I never thought of saying anything like that to her until I called her that."

After that, the bell rang and class had started. I went back to wondering where Jathan was. I stopped as soon as the teacher started talking. In the middle of the lesson, Atticus snuck a note under my math book. I looked at him and whispered, "Atticus, what are you doing? We're both gonna get in trouble!" He nodded towards my book and mouthed, "Just read it."

I looked around and nonchalantly slid my hand under the book and slowly lowered the note, and once the teacher wasn't looking, I looked down at the note.

**_Can I have your number? _**It said. My eyes grew big. I jerked my head up and looked around again. At the corner of my eye, I could tell Atticus was anxious. He kept looking back and forth between me and the front.

If Marni found out about this, she'd kill both of us! So below his message, I wrote:** _But what about Marni? _**I passed the note back to him. He looked at my note and flipped it over and wrote something else, then passed it back to me. He wrote: **_What ABOUT Marni? She's not even here._** I wrote back: **_Yeah, but if she found out, she'd murder __BOTH OF US__!_** And gave it back.

Here's the rest of the conversation:

Atticus: **_I honestly couldn't care less!_**

Me: _**Ok, but if she finds out, you're on your own, Buddy!**_

Atticus: **_Soooo…is that a yes? Can I have your number?_**

Me: **_If you can make __sure__ Marni doesn't find out about this…yes. Here it is: _**

I wrote down my number and gave him the note. The teacher turned around and caught us, "Amanda, Atticus? What are you doing?" _I knew he'd catch us sooner or later! Shit, NOW what do we do? _I thought to myself. We both looked at each other and Atticus finally spoke up. "Uhhhh…I was just uh…letting her use my notes to help her catch up, sir."

The teacher was still suspicious, but believed him. "Ok. I'll believe you…just this once though, am I making myself clear? That goes for you too, Miss Spars." "Yes, sir." we both said.

Once he faced the board, I let out a sigh of relief, looked at Atticus and whispered, "Nice save!" He smiled at me, then winked. I felt my whole face go red. Then I thought, _Is he flirting with me?_ After that, I couldn't concentrate for the rest if the class period.

**Author's Note:**** I still can't stop smiling at the last part! And to be honest, I don't really know if the person who I put as "Marni" is actually mean. She was in my math class last year and she seemed so nice! But I'm not sure if that was an act, because she hates my best friend's guts for some reason. Well anyways...hope you like it so far, there is still more to come! Don't know how MUCH more, but there WILL be I promise!**


	11. Jathan or Atticus: WHO DO I PICK?

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks! I've been busy with homework and such, sooo yeah. Well anyways…enjoy! :)**

The rest of the day was daze. I couldn't stop thinking about Atticus. He is so cute! UGH WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE DATING MARNI? I was outside waiting for my bus with Allyson.

My phone started vibrating. I quickly looked. It was a number I didn't know. _EEPP! IT'S ATTICUS! _ I thought. I looked at the text. It was somebody else…Jathan.

"Huh…wonder how he got my number…" I thought out loud. "How who got your number?" Allyson asked. "Jathan. He just texted me." "Oh yeah! Uhhh about that…I gave it to him." I looked at her, surprised. "You gave him my number?" Ally protested. "Not randomly though! He asked me for it." I gave her a puzzled look. "WHY didn't he just ask ME for it?" "I asked him the same thing. He said he was too nervous."

Then I thought to myself, _He was too nervous to ask me? Awww! He must like me! But Amanda, what about Atticus? HE still hasn't texted you yet!_ Damn, I'm in a fix. I texted Jathan back: **Where were you today during math? **He responded in an instant. Here's the conversation on the way home:

**Jathan: ****I sprained my left wrist this morning trying to do a skateboard trick**

**Me: ****I didn't know you skateboard!**

**Jathan: ****Yeah, I started this summer.**

**Me: ****Oh really?**

**Jathan: ****Yeah, so anyways…what did we do in math?**

Crap…I guess I wasn't paying any attention when Atticus and I were passing notes…

**Me: ****Uhhhmmm…not much…we're learning about some sort of expressions. Homework is page 190 #2-13.**

**Jathan: ****Thanks**

**Me: ****Yep! No problem…Allyson and I are almost home.**

**Jathan:**** Okay. See you both later.**

**Me:**** Yep, bye.**

**Author's Note:**** It may take me a while to update again because, like I said, homework. It takes me a while because I have trouble coming up with these ideas. Again, this story is based on a dream I had the night before my first day of high school. I only dreamt chapters 1-4 plus some ideas for future chapters.**


	12. Toga Dance

It's been a while since Jathan and I had that conversation. Now don't go thinking we haven't talked since! We've actually talked a lot since then. We've been sitting with each other at lunch.

Now on to a more important subject. Remember that conversation I had with Atty…I mean Atticus…during math? Well, he finally texted me. He even called me. Lemme back it up a bit…he _CALLED_ me…no he didn't just text me, he CALLED!

The second I hung up, I started screaming at the top of my lungs. When Kayla heard me, she asked me what was wrong. When I told her Atticus called me, she just shook her head and rolled her eyes at me like I was crazy.

Allyson and I were at lunch another one of my friends, Ariel, came running up to us holding a flyer for the school's annual Toga Dance. Toga was kinda like a back-to-school Halloween dance "So…you guys gonna go?" she asked us. We looked at each other, than back at Ariel. "I don't know…I mean we don't have costumes." she gave both of us a weird look and said, "You don't HAVE to have a costume to go." then walked away.

I turned towards Ally. "Do you think we should go?" she stopped eating. "But Amanda, we don't even have costumes! I know Ariel just said we don't have to have one, but we wouldn't wanna stand out." "Yeah, you're right." There was a silence between us. Then, I thought of a BRILIANT costume idea!

"Oh my god, I got it!" I said as if a light bulb went off in my head. Ally was excited now too. "Really? What?" I started laughing, then asked, "Remember in the second episode of My Babysitter's a Vampire when there was something going on with the cheerleaders so Ethan and Benny dressed up as cheerleaders to find out what was going on?"

She didn't get it until I gave her a mischievous smile…then it clicked. "No! No, no, no, no, **NO**! We are **NOT** going as Betty and Veronica!" I gave her a hard look. "You got any better ideas?" Allyson didn't answer. She just went back to eating. I nodded and said, "Yeah didn't think so."

So by the time Toga came around, we had our Betty and Veronica outfits figured out. White Chapel cheerleading uniforms, wigs, EVERYTHING! I was Betty and Allyson was Veronica. The night of the dance finally came! Before we went, Mom wanted to take pictures. Allyson tried to talk my mom and I out of it. Once again, she lost her battle.

After the picture was taken, we looked at it. I looked all peppy and perky, while Ally looked like she didn't wanna be there. I found it funny. After that, we went to the dance, not knowing what to expect.

**Author's Note:**** I know I left this as a cliffhanger! Sorry about that! But don't worry, since I hate cliffhangers as much as you probably do, I'll post more than one chapter at a time.**


	13. Night Full of Surprises

Allyson and I were in our way to the dance when my phone rings. It's Atticus. "Hey, Atticus!" I said cheerfully. "Hey! Are you coming to Toga?" he asked. "Uhhh yeah, we're on our way right now." "Who's we?" "Allyson's coming with me. We thought of a costume."

Allyson grabbed my wrist and said into the phone, "NO! **AMANDA **thought of a costume and forced me to go with it!" then gave my phone back. "Ok, I did **NOT** force you to go with it!" "Whatever." she said rolling her eyes.

I went back to talking to Atticus. "Don't listen to her," I looked at Ally, who was giving me the death glare. "Now she's giving me the 'death glare'." He just laughed then asked, "What are you two coming as?" I smiled and said, "You'll see! Trust me; I think you'll get a kick out of it." He laughed again. "I'm sure we will." Now I was confused. "We?" "You'll see." then he hung up.

I looked at my phone, thought, _what is he up to?_ Shrugged, and then hung up as well. "Sooo…what'd he say?" Ally asked. "I told him he'd get a kick out of our costume and then he said 'I'm sure we will.'." "What does **THAT **even mean?" "I have **NO** idea."

When we got to the dance, the first thing I see when I get out of my mom's car, was Atticus standing against the wall of the doorway looking all BA in a striped shirt, black leather jacket, and a messenger bag (surprise, surprise), talking to someone Ally and I didn't recognize.

I stood there, mesmerized, for who knows how long. Once again Allyson waved her hand in front of my face saying, "HELLOOOOOOO? EARTH TO AMANDA!"

Again, I snapped out of it. I looked over at Ally, was shaking her head and rolling her eyes. I blushed. We walked towards the doorway. "Hey Atticus." I said. "Hey guys." he said, slightly looking at us. He then did a double take and did his best to contain his laughter…and failed miserably.

I just smiled with my hands behind my back and rocked back and forth on my heels. "Or should I say, Betty and Veronica!" "I'm taking you like it." I said, still rocking on my heels. We stood there laughing. Feeling like the third wheel, Allyson said, "'Amanda, call your mom, I'm outta here." I grabbed her arm saying, "Ohhhh no ya don't!" She rolled her eyes again, but stayed. We all went inside.

Then Atticus looked as if he just remembered something, "Oh! I almost forgot! Remember when I said 'I'm sure we will.'?" I had forgotten all about that too! "Yeah, what was that all about?" He smiled, "Well, there are some people I want you and Ally to meet." We followed him into the hallway to see Vanessa Morgan, Matthew Knight, and Cameron Kennedy from My Babysitter's a Vampire!

Our mouths fell open in shock! Ally and I looked at each other, then back at them as if we were thinking, _Is this REALLY happening?_ We were TOTALLY and COMPLETELY speechless! _I can't even BELIEVE Atticus did this for us! He's so sweet!_ I thought. I stuttered but managed to say, "H-hi! Uh-um…I-I'm Amanda, a-and this is my best friend Allyson." I gestured Ally and she just smiled and waved, still just as shocked as I still was.

We all talked for a while, then Vanessa and Matthew pulled me aside to talk with them. "So," Vanessa started. "Amanda, how old are you?" "Um, I'm 14." I answered. Just then a phone rang. I knew for a fact it wasn't mine. Matthew stood up and said, "Hey, sorry, I gotta take this." "Oh, it's okay." Vanessa and I said. He walked away with his phone to his ear.

Once he was gone, I asked, "What's it like working with the cast?" Vanessa smiled and said, "It's awesome! I couldn't ask for better people to work with! Matthew can be kinda shy at times, but he opens up once you get to know him. Cameron's so funny! He and Atticus would be able to cheer anyone who's feeling down, up!"

"What about Kate and Atticus?" I asked. "Kate, she's a fun person to be around. She acts NOTHING like Erica on the show, I promise! She wanted to come but she said she was really busy. And Atticus," she laughed. "He's the funniest, sweetest, most genuine guy you'll ever meet! He's my best friend." "I'm sure…"

She gave me a look and asked, "You really like him, don't you?" I was about to say not really when she added, "Don't lie." "Well yeah! I mean, what's not to like about him? I think he's so cute! And you're right, he is what you said…but-" "But what?" "I **HATE** his girlfriend." Vanessa laughed again said, "To be totally honest with you, so do we…INCLUDING Atticus."

I gave her a shocked look and half laughed. "Why? I mean…WHY?" she sighed, then said, "The only reason he and Marni are even dating is because she's making him." My mouth fell open again. "Ok, I knew she was a bitch but I didn't know she was so controlling!" "Really?" "I really didn't! That must explain why he stood up to her for me a few weeks ago…" "Yeah! He told me about that! I'm sorry she did that." "Thanks, but I kinda told her off before he did."

I got quiet between us. Vanessa broke the silence. "Wanna know a secret?" My eyes grew huge. "Yes! TELL ME!" "You know how Atticus asked for your number?" "Yeah?" "He really likes you. He's actually gonna break up with Marni so he can ask you out."

_He's gonna ask me out? *Fan girl scream* SOMEBODY PINCH ME!_ I thought. "Wait…you mean THE Atticus Mitchell, is gonna break up with his so-called girlfriend, JUST so he can ask ME out?" she nodded. "Yeah!"

I froze. For some reason I was having a hell of a time processing this. "I-I-I'm just…I-I can't even begin to…just…WOW! I-I mean, just OH MY GOD!" "Happy?" I nodded with the biggest smile on my face.

"I GOTTA GO TELL ALLY, THANK YOU VANESSA!" I gave her a hug, and ran to Allyson, who was talking to Cameron. "Can you excuse us for a sec?" But before he could answer, I was already pulling her away saying, "Great, thanks! Bye!" All he said was, "Uhhh…sure? Nice costumes by the way!" Allyson and I turned and shouted, "Thanks!"

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know this chapter's probably a bit longer than most, but I had a LOT of ideas! Also, it may the me awhile to do the next one because I've decided to actually write down the whole chapter in a notebook as a rough copy so that way when I type it out, I won't get stuck.**


	14. What a Night!

"Amanda, can you PLEASE tell me what's going on now?" Allyson begged once we got outside, away from the noise. "You will NOT believe what Vanessa just told me!" I said, well…yelled basically. "WHAT? JUST TELL ME!" "Ok. So Vanessa told me, that the only reason Atticus asked for my number, is because he's going to break up with Marni so he can ask me out!" We both screamed and did our 'happy dance'.

She stopped me. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait, WAIT…did she tell you WHY they're even dating?" "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't ask that…" "Ok, spill it!" "Weeeellll…she said it's because Marni's making him date her…" Ally's mouth fell open. "That little bitch!" she said, referring to Marni. I nodded. "I know! That's exactly what I was thinking!"

We didn't realize we went away from the school until we stopped. "Hey, we should probably head back; it's kinda cold out here." I said, rubbing my arms. As we were heading back, we saw Atticus. When he saw us, he asked, "What the heck are you guys doing out here?" "We needed a quieter place to talk." I explained. "About what?" "Nothing…" Allyson and I said. I gave her a look. She took it as a way of me saying, 'do you mind?' and said, "I'll uh, leave you two alone." and ran back to the school. I just looked around, still rubbing my arms. "Are you cold?" he asked. "A little bit. It's kinda chilly out here." "Well here," he said as he took off his jacket and put on my shoulders. "Better?" I nodded. "Thanks." We walked towards the school.

"So were you surprised to see Vanessa, Matt and Cameron?" "Uh, YES! You didn't have to do that! Thank you!" He shrugged. "Just thought you should meet them, since you're such a big fan of the show." "How'd you know I'm a fan?" "Well, Amanda…I could tell from the way you said hi to me that you liked me on the first day," He said, and then tried to impersonate my squeak I did that day. I half groaned, half laughed. "And I overheard you and your friend-" "-Allyson" "Right- talking at lunch later that day."

_Damn! He __**DID**__ hear us!_ I thought. "Well, SOMEBODY'S a little snoop!" "Ok, first off, I wasn't snooping! And second, I wanted to talk to you when I happened to hear what you guys were saying!" "Atticus, I was just teasing! Wait…you wanted to talk to me? About what?"

We stopped walking. He sighed. "I wanted to ask you out." "Really?" I asked, blushing. "Yeah…so…Amanda, do you wanna go out with me Friday night?" In my head I was screaming at the top of my lungs. "Yes. I'd like that." Atticus started to walk away with his hands in his pockets. "Wait," I called, "What about Marni?" He faced me, shrugged, and said, "I broke up with her." I couldn't hide my smile at that. I ran and jumped on his back, and he gave me a piggy-back ride to the school.

**Author's Note:**** I know, you guys are probably thinking, HE FINALLY BROKE UP WITH MARNI AND ASKED YOU OUT! I can't wait for you guys to read about our date.**


	15. Number One Fan

Still on Atticus's back, he and I go back into the school, laughing. We stop and I get off as soon as we see our friends look at us with weird looks. We all talk for a while, and then Matthew nudges me. "Hey Amanda, who's that cute girl over there?" he points to Ariel, who's dressed as Sarah from the show. "Her?" I ask pointing her direction.

He nods. "That's my friend, Ariel. Want me to bring her over?" "Please? Wait…does she know who I am?" "Ohhhhhh yes! She's like, your #1 fan!" He raises his eyebrows. "Really?" "Yeah, lemme go get her."

I walk over to Ariel. "Hey Ariel!" she turns, looks at my costume, laughs and says, "Hey Betty, where's Veronica?" I smile and say, "I like you costume too. Hey, come with me! There's someone who wants to meet you!" "Ok…?"

Once she sees Matthew, she went COMPLETELY ballistic. Matthew just smiles. Once Ariel calmed herself down she stutters, "H-h-h-hi, I'm A-A-Ariel…I-I'm a HUGE fan!" He laughs. "I can see that."

She then pulls out a pen and a small notebook. "Can I have your autograph?" "Sure." He writes down his name. "Nice costume by the way." he said as he gave her notebook and pen back. She blushes. "Thanks."

When Ariel read what he wrote, she nearly fainted. Once I caught her, she snapped out of her second-long daze. She lit up like a Christmas tree! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she started jumping up and down, then jump-hugged Matthew. We all started laughing.

She let go of him and took off to the hall. Once she was gone, I turned to Matt, still laughing. "What did you write to her?" He smiled and said, "I gave her my number and Facebook. Oh! I forgot to ask her something!"

Then as if she heard him, Ariel coming running back, grinning from ear to ear. "Ariel, I forgot to ask you something. Would you like to go on a date with me Friday?" This time, she really did faint! Once again, I caught her. We were all in an empty hallway so no one saw her pass out.

When Ariel came to, she sat up. "Whoa, what just happened?" she asked, still groggy. "When Matt asked you out, you fainted." I laughed. She groaned. "How long was I out? How did he react?" "Ariel, calm down! Only for a few minutes. He was a little weirded out, but mostly wondering if you were okay."

Just then, Matt came over. "Hey are you okay?" He asked as he helped her stand. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. I'm soooo sorry if I creeped you out!" He laughed slightly. "It's fine. I just wanted to know if you were okay. Sooo…about our date? Yes or no?" Ariel smiled. "Yes." "Cool. Friday night then?" "Friday night's good."

**Author's Note:**** Sooo one of my friends asked me to be in the story and I thought 'nah, what the hell, why not?' so I changed her name and added her in.**


	16. Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**** Sooo what this chapter's about is pretty obvious from the chapter's name. It's when Atticus and I are on our first date! Enjoy! ;)**

Dear Diary,it's Friday night and almost time for my first date with Atticus and I'm freakin' out! Good because I'm excited that I'm going on my very first date EVER, but bad because since it IS my first date, I'M A NERVOUS WRECK, and to make matters worse, I don't even have my outfit picked out yet!

I put my diary down then I hear the doorbell ring. And as it did I'm thinking, _AWW SHIT IT'S HIM! _I ran downstairs shouting, "I GOT IT, I GOT IT, NOBODY GET IT! I GOT IT!" When I get to the door, I nearly rip it off its hinges to see Allyson, Vanessa, and Ariel. Ariel's already in _her_ outfit for _her_ date with Matthew.

I let out a relieved sigh once I saw them. "Ohhhh, thank GOD! I thought you were Atticus!" Allyson looks at me from head to toe. "Is _that_ what you're wearing?" "Ugh! NO," I let them in and we head upstairs. "I don't know what to wear! I need your guys' help!" I said when we get to my room and shut the door. Vanessa walked towards my closet. "Ok, well, let's see what you got…wow…you certainly have a lot of clothes here…" She picks out a purple and gray striped sweater, a blue flowered cardigan with an olive green tank top, and a ruffled lavender top. She places them on the edge of my bed. "I like these three the best." "Yeah! I like those too!" I said.

I turn to Ariel. "So, are Atticus and I meeting you and Matthew somewhere?" "Nooo…we hadn't planned on it…why, would that make you more comfortable?" "Oh no, I was just wondering! I wanted a one-on-one date." Ariel nodded.

I turn back to my bed. I pick up the striped one and the one with the cardigan. "Stripes or cardigan?" "Uhhhmmm…cardigan. Stripes are too…'Benny'." Ally said putting air quotes around Benny. I snickered and tossed the stripes on the bed. "Stripes out. You guys can go downstairs, I got it from here. Thanks!" They all go downstairs while I'm stand in front of the mirror holding my outfit in front of me. "This is perfect!" I whisper.

Just as I'm putting the finishing touches to my make-up, the doorbell rings again. I froze. Downstairs I hear Ariel screeching, "MATTY!" I start laughing and thought, _Ohhh, Ariel, you're such a dork!_ I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Vanessa saying "I'm almost ready!" Then I hear Atticus ask, "Where's Amanda?" Vanessa answers him. "Ummm…hold on…she's…almost done getting ready upstairs."

I hear a knock on my door just as I get done. I walked towards my door and nervously put my hand on the knob. My heart is pounding like it's gonna jump out of me. I take a deep breath and open the door to see Atticus leaning against the doorframe, looking down at a red rose. His hair was messy (as usual), and he was wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He lifts his head and smiled at me. I smile back. "For you." he said, handing me the rose. I started blushing as I took it. "Thanks." I look behind him to see Allyson, Ariel, Matthew, Vanessa, Kayla, and BOTH my parents watching us like the nosy people they are.

Annoyed at them, I say, "Do you mind?" They get the hint and everyone but Dad leaves us alone. I look at him. "Dad?" I notice he looks worried. I look back to Atticus. "Hey, I'll be down in minute." "Ok."

He goes downstairs leaving my dad and I alone. "Daddy, what's wrong?" I say in a little girl's voice. He smiles. "Nothing, I'm just trying to get used to the fact that my little girl's growing up." "Dad, no matter how old I am, I'll always be your little girl." I said then hugged him. "I know…you just have fun and be careful now, kiddo." I look up at him and smile. "Don't worry, I will."

I go downstairs so Atticus and I can go on our date.

**Author's Note:**** Ok so I lied. This isn't the date chapter. But the next one is, I PROMISE!**


	17. The Date

**Author's Note: ****HERE is the date chapter as promised! ENJOY! :)**

I went downstairs to leave for my date. When I get down there, I see that Matt and Ariel are ready to go. "Ok! We're going now!" Ariel says, CLEARLY excited. "Have fun!" we all say. Then they leave.

"So where are they going?" I ask Atticus. He shrugged and said, "Can't say…not because he told me not to, but because I really have NO idea!" We both laughed. "Speaking of dates, ready for ours?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes."

I gave Ally, Vanessa, and my parents a hug good-bye. Kayla just shooed me off. Allyson said, "Hey Amanda is it ok if I slept over tonight? I've already asked my mom and brought my stuff." I turn to Mom. "Can she?" She shakes her head. "I don't care. Fine by me."

"Have fun, you two!" Vanessa said with a wink and a smile. "We will!" Atticus and I went outside to his car.

"You look really nice, Amanda." He said as we got in. I started blushing again. "Thanks. So do you." _You look hotter than me, I'll tell you that!_ I thought. On our way to where ever he was taking us, I asked, "Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" He smiled. "Probably not…but, I WILL tell you that you'll love it. We're almost there." "Is it romantic?" "You'll see." he said, shrugging.

A few minutes pass by when we pull over by a park. "We're here." When I see where we were, at first I thought, _Really Atticus? A park?_ Then I thought, _Well, hey, now! This could be nice! No one's around, it's quiet, and it's just you and him. That's all that matters, doesn't it?_

We got out and walked to the trunk. In it, were a blanket and a flashlight. Atticus grabbed them both and said, "We. Are going to watch the sunset." He shut the hood, took my hand and we walked towards a tree to sit under.

When we put the blanket down, Atticus tripped on something. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably just a tree root or something." I looked closer at what he tripped on. "I think it's a sprinkler…" _Aw shit! Now THAT has moment ruiner written ALL OVER it! _I thought. "Wanna move?" he asked. "Nah, we'll be fine…as long as it doesn't go off." We both laughed then sit down.

"I have question for you." I said. "And that is…?" "What made you wanna ask me out?" He was quiet and thought about it for a minute. "Well…for one thing, I thought you were cute. I still think that. And I want to get to know you better." "Awww!" I gushed as I put my head on his shoulder. _Did I REALLY just say that?_

This date can't POSSIBLY get ANY better than this! I mean, here I am, an average 14 year old, with my head on my celebrity crush's shoulder, who has his arm around me, AND says he likes me for me, watching the most BEAUTIFUL sunset I've ever seen! The ONLY thing that would make this date any better than it is, is if he kisses me. And I'm waiting very patiently for that kiss.

As the sun went down, the moon went up and soon that was the only thing you see along with the stars twinkling above. I kinda started to get cold after a while so I scooted closer to Atticus, who still had his arm around me. We looked at each other and smiled. He leaned closer, and so did I, and just as our lips are about to meet, yep…you guessed it…THE DAMN SPRINKLERS WENT OFF!

I thought, _DAMN, I KNEW WE SHOULDA MOVED WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!_ I was beyond pissed. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" I said. "Come on let's get outta here." Atticus takes my hand and the flashlight and we run out of the way.

Great…a perfect date ruined! And JUST when I thought I was gonna get my first kiss. Oh well…one can dream. But hey! The night's still young, maybe I'll still get it…I hope. While we waited for the sprinklers to stop, we sat down and talked. "Sooo…want do you like to do?" he asked. "I love singing, even though my sister Kayla thinks I suck." "Aww, I'm sure you don't suck! Sing a few notes for me?" "Uh-um…ok…" I said nervously. I cleared my throat, and sang part of one of my favorite songs called 'Stick Around'.

_"You gotta stick around, stick around, 'round._

_Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's_

_Love baby, real love, love, baby we've found._

_You gotta stick around."_

I stopped so he can tell me what he thought. "I don't think you're bad." "Really?" "Yeah…I think you're pretty good." I smiled and put my head back on his shoulder. We both looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star pass by. I turned my head to look at him. I still can't believe I'm on a date with **the** Atticus Dean Mitchell from 'My Babysitter's a Vampire'! It's a dream come true!

I'm still looking at him when he turns to look at me. Once again, he leans in. Inside, I'm thinking, _Please don't let anything ruin this, PLEEEEASE don't let anything ruin this!_ But nothing did. Our lips touched, and I started to tingle inside. FINALLY! My first kiss! I've never felt anything like it before. I didn't know if I was even kissing right. But to be honest, I don't even care. It was just…magical!

I didn't want that moment to end, but unfortunately, it had to just as all good moments do. We pulled away and I snuggled closer to him. Atticus made me feel safe and secure in his arms. I took my phone out, quickly checked the time, locked it (because I still had Evil Benny as my background), and put it back in my pocket.

"Hey, Atticus?" I said. "Yes?" "I think we should probably go. It's almost my curfew." "When's you curfew?" "10:30." "What time is it now?" "10:00." He let out a sad sigh. "Alright. Let's get you home then." He said as helped me off the ground. I held his hand to his car. Then I remembered something. "Wait…what about the blanket?" We both turned around and saw the blanket, now soaking wet from the sprinklers. "I got it." he said as he ran through the sprinklers, grabbed the blanket, and ran back to me. I started laughing as he came back.

Atticus smiled then said, "NOW we can go." I laughed. "Ok." We got in the car and left the park. When we got to my house, I didn't want to get out of the car. "I'll walk you to the door." he said as I got out. He walked me to the front steps.

"I had a great time tonight." I said when we got there. He smiled. "Even when the sprinklers went off?" I nodded. "Yes, EVEN when the sprinklers went off." "I had a great time too." He gave me a quick kiss and went back to his car. On the way, he turned to me and said, "I'll call you tomorrow." I smiled and when into to the house and went upstairs. When I got to my room, Allyson was just getting ready to go to sleep. "Sooo…how'd it go?" she asked. I smiled and said, "Best date ever!"

**Author's Note:**** I don't even have words to explain how hard it was to think about how to write this all out! I will tell you that I'm doing better in this story than I'm doing in real life! I've never been on a date AND I haven't had my first kiss yet.**


	18. Date Stories

The next morning, the date was all I could think about. The time, the place, and most of all, the kiss. Allyson must have been downstairs or something because when I woke up, she wasn't in her sleeping bag.

I walked downstairs for breakfast. I walked to the table where my parents were eating their breakfast, squeezed between them, and hugged them saying, "Good morning! How are my wonderful parents doing? Then I got my breakfast and sat down.

"Well SOMEBODY must have gotten a good night's sleep last night!" Mom said as Kayla and Ally came down to get their breakfast. "What's going on?" Kayla asked. "Amanda's all happy and cheery this morning." Dad explained. Then he turned to me asked, "Wait…this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your date last night would it?" "Nope…" I answered, clearly lying.

Everybody looked at me. Allyson smiled and asked, "You guys kissed didn't you?" I shrugged. "Maybe…" I said with a love struck look on my face. "That's kinda what I thought." she laughed. Mom, Dad, and Kayla just shook their heads.

"So how'd the date go BESIDES the fact that you got your first kiss?" Kayla asked. I giggled before saying, "He took me to an empty park to watch the sun go down." She and Ally looked at each other and said, "AWWWW!" with high pitched voices. "I know! That's what I thought! But there must have been automatic sprinklers because JUST as Atticus was ABOUT to kiss me, ALL of the sprinklers around us went off!" As soon as I said that, everybody burst out laughing.

I just sat there, blushing like crazy. Then Kayla asked, "How'd you get your kiss then?" "We went to a dry spot and just talked. He asked me what I liked doing, and I said-" "I like going on Tumblr and stalking you!" she finished for me in THE most IRRITATING voice she could think of. "SHUT UP! That is NOT what I said!" "Then what DID you say?" "I said I liked singing." Kayla's eyes bugged out. "Oh god! PLEEEEEASE tell me you didn't sing for him!" I smiled proudly. "YES! Yes I did and he said, and I quote, 'I don't think you're bad, I think you're pretty good'!"

She rolled her eyes. "He was probably lying, Amanda." I shook my head. "Atticus would never lie to me." "What about when you found out he was dating Marni?" Now THAT set me off! "He didn't lie, he just didn't tell me! That's not the same thing, Kayla!" "Whatever…"

At school Monday, Ariel comes running towards me. "Soooo…how'd your date with Atticus go?" I smiled. "Best date EVER! He kissed me!" We both squealed. "Oh my god, no way!" "YES WAY!" She gave me a curious look. "Is he a good kisser?" Ariel asked. My smile got bigger and I giggled. "Maaaaaybeeee…" She giggled too. "I'll take that as a yes."

Then I remembered something. "Oh hey! Speaking of dates, how'd yours with Matt go?" She squealed. "It was SOOO sweet!" "Ohhh, what'd he do?" "We went out to eat, and when we got there, NO ONE was there except a waiter." I was surprised. "Oh really?" "Yeah! Turned out, he rented the whole restaurant JUST for us!"

I smiled. "Awwww!" "I know right?" "That it?" "No. After dinner, Matt took me to the park and we danced." My smile faded a bit. "Wait…which park?" "Terence Park." Then I thought, _Wait a minute…Atticus took us there…_ Smile's gone. "Really?" "Yeah! We danced, looked into each other's eyes, and kissed. You know how in some movies, the girl's foot pops up when she gets kissed? Well, that happened and my foot accidently hit something." "What'd it hit?" "I think it was the switch for the sprinklers because all of a sudden they went off."

I did my best holding back my slight anger. "Wanna hear about my date?" "Uhh…YES!" "Ok. Mine was REALLY romantic! Atticus took us to Terence Park to watch the sunset." "AWWWWW!" Then Ariel thought about it.

"Wait, where'd he take you?" "Same park Matthew took you." "Oh…" "It gets better. We talked and then it got quiet. It was getting cold so I snuggled closer to him and put my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me." "Aw!" "Wait for it…I just looked up at him and he looked at me. And just when we were about to kiss," I crossed my arms and frowned. "The sprinklers went off!" I said bitterly. Her eyes got big. "Oh my god…" "Coincidence?" Ariel shook her head. "Oh my god, Amanda, I am SO sorry!" My smile slowly came back and shrugged. "It's ok. I still got my kiss. We were just waiting for them to turn off and he asked me what I liked to do. I said singing and sang him part of 'Stick Around'. Then once again we looked at each other, then we kissed."

Ariel smiled and let out a huge 'AWWWWW!' and gave me a hug. "Well I'm glad you got your kiss and again, I'm SO sorry for ruining it the first time." The bell rang for passing time. "C'mon, let's go to class." I said. Then we went off to class.

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I. AM. SOOOOO SORRY for taking so long this time! I've gotten so busy lately! I've had school, homework, guy troubles, [that actually turned out better than I thought they would! ;)] and family stuff. I've started a new story called The Magic Amulet on tumblr. And also, because I'm so busy and doing The Magic Amulet, I'm thinking about just pulling the plug on this story. I might, but then again, I might not. So please, don't un-favorite. I promise I'll try my best to finish this.**


End file.
